And then, we must go on
by Liy
Summary: Raccolta di One-shot AreRina, 5 sicure in programma, ma forse ne scriverò anche una sesta!


**Trusting**

Si rigirò nel sonno, agitata, finché non cadde dal divanetto.

"Ouch…"

Si rialzò pian piano, cercando di non fare rumore, ma ormai la frittata era fatta.

Un'ombra si mosse nel buio e si accese improvvisamente una luce, illuminando il volto del compagno che le stava accanto.

"Lenalee… sei caduta?"

La debole fiamma della candela faceva risplendere in modo particolare quei capelli bianchi e, anche sotto quella luce fioca, Lenalee non potè non ripete ciò che aveva pensato prima. _Ha qualcosa di diverso._

"Scusa, Allen-kun… ti ho svegliato."

Il ragazzo le sorrise, porgendole la mano. "Non importa, tanto non dormivo."

La aiutò ad alzarsi, facendola sedere accanto a sé.

"Perché non dormivi?"

Lo chiese a bruciapelo. Sapeva che non le avrebbe detto la verità, che avrebbe inventato qualche scusa che a lui pareva abbastanza credibile.

"Stavo pensando…" iniziò, diventando improvvisamente serio, "… cioè, questo posto è enorme! Chissà come saranno le nostre stanze nuove!"

Abbozzò un sorriso, falso come le parole che aveva appena detto e si appoggiò allo schienale del divanetto, guardando in alto. _Non l'ho convinta._

"Allen-kun, se non vuoi dirmelo non importa, però… voglio solo che tu risponda sinceramente a questa domanda: stai bene?"

Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci un po', senza guardarla.

"Si…"

"Allen-kun… guardami negli occhi mentre rispondi. Stai _veramente_ bene?"

Si voltò verso di lei, deglutendo. Non era mai stato bravo a mentire mentre guardava una persona negli occhi, gli si leggeva in volto che era falso.

"Allen-kun…"

"Io…"

Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sorreggere il peso di quegli occhi tanto preoccupati ed interrogativi di lei.

"Cos'è successo, Allen-kun?"

L'apprensione nella sua voce era quasi palpabile.

"Lenalee…"

Le sorrise, sperando che quel gesto avrebbe dissipato i suoi dubbi, in qualche modo. _Non voglio. Non voglio dover rispondere a questa domanda. Almeno, non ora…_

Il ticchettio della pioggia all'esterno delle spesse mura diventava sempre più debole; finalmente quel diluvio era giunto al termine.

"Allen-kun, perché non vuoi parlarmi? Lo sai che a me…"

"Lenalee, io a te direi tutto. Non è per una questione di fiducia che non voglio risponderti, non lo faccio semplicemente perché non sopporterei che i tuoi atteggiamenti nei miei confronti cambiassero."

Di nuovo quell'espressione, quasi di triste rassegnazione.

Lenalee lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo per capire che qualcosa non andava, che qualcosa doveva averlo cambiato. Però, se lui non parlava non poteva in qualche modo aiutarlo.

"Dai, torna sotto le coperte…"

Allen la coprì, proprio come aveva fatto qualche ora prima. Era sempre stato un Gentleman nei suoi confronti; con Lavi scherzava e ogni tanto avevano pure litigato, con Kanda si azzuffava sempre… ma con lei, soprattutto dopo l'incontro con Road nella città del Riavvolgimento, si era sempre comportato come un vero signore. La sorreggeva nei momenti di difficoltà, le dava qualcosa in cui credere quando sembravano perse tutte le speranze e rischiava la vita per salvarla. Era sempre stata "coccolata" da quasi tutti i membri dell'Ordine perché era cresciuta lì, perché aveva perso i genitori e perché era l'unica ragazza in un mare di uomini, ma lui con la sua gentilezza la spaesava. Era talmente buono e dolce che sembrava finto.

"Allen-kun, non posso aiutarti in qualche modo?"

Il ragazzo le sorrise ancora, coricandosi meglio al suo fianco.

"No, Lenalee. Non puoi."

Si voltò verso le finestre, per osservare meglio la pioggia che cessava di battere contro i vetri, dando così le spalle alla compagna. Sperava di addormentarsi, per poi aprire gli occhi al mattino e scoprire che tutto ciò che gli era stato rivelato dal suo maestro fosse solo un sogno, un brutto scherzo giocato dalla sua mente stanca. _Non volevo che finisse così…_

"Lenalee… non hai mai desiderato, anche solo per un momento, fuggire da ciò che sei?"

Le dava ancora le spalle, ma lei potè immaginare l'espressione del ragazzo in quel momento.

"L'ho desiderato di continuo, per degli anni interi."

Gli si avvicinò, posando la testa sulla sua schiena, chiudendo gli occhi per ascoltare meglio il suo respiro leggermente affannato.

"Quando mi hanno separato da mio fratello ho anche tentato il suicidio, per questo mi avevano legata al letto…"

"Il suicidio?" Si voltò di scattò, il volto pieno di sorpresa. "Tu hai fatto una cosa simile, Lenalee?"

Non riusciva a collegare Lenalee, la ragazza che avrebbe rischiato la vita per i compagni, a quella parola così sconveniente.

"Piuttosto che vivere quella vita a cui mi avevano costretta decisi di tentare il gesto estremo che, a quanto puoi vedere, è fallito…." Sorrise, ironicamente, il volto avvolto nella penombra. _E' la prima persona a cui rivelo questa cosa…_

"Lenalee… io non lo sapevo… scusa, non volevo farti tornare certi ricordi…" Si scusò in fretta Allen, come suo solito, lo sguardo palesemente dispiaciuto e sconvolto. "Scusa…"

La ragazza sorrise ancora, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Ciò che è fatto è fatto. Non devi scusati per una cosa simile, sono io che ho voluto dirtelo."

Allen la fissò per un attimo, il volto ora serio.

"Grazie."

Appoggiò la testa sul divano, gli occhi chiusi nel tentativo vano di addormentarsi. _Ho dei compagni che mi voglio bene. Andrà tutto nel verso giusto._

"Allen-kun…" lo preso per mano, accomodandosi meglio al suo fianco. "Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduto, sappi che resterò al tuo fianco."

"Grazie, Lenalee…"


End file.
